


Leather Jackets and Pretty Pictures

by Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Artist Thomas, Badboy Newt, Chuck and Brenda are Thomas' siblings, College AU, College Parties, Drinking, Eventual Smut, French Aris, Harley Davidson Motorcycles, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Irish Ben, M/M, Mary is Vince's wife, Model Alby, Model Aris, Model Brenda, Model Minho, Naked People, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painting, Photography, Porn With Plot, Sculpting, Sketching, Smoking, Thomas has glasses, Thomas' parents are dead, Very Much NOT Slow Burn, Vince is Thomas' Uncle, Vince is Thomas' guardian, We're Serious, rich newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie/pseuds/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is an art student at Glade College, who's never been good with people, the only friends he has he met through art class, one day his friend Minho tries to get him to join the the track team because he's good at running and Thomas runs off at the last minute, running smack into the subject of his dreams and recent filler of all his sketchbooks....<br/>Newton Isaac.<br/>Everyone calls him "Newt".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Like My Art More Than Running

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with my awesome new friend Jamie! Comments and kudos welcome!
> 
> Yo, Jamie here! I just wanted to let you guys know that I play as Newt and Hoodie plays as Thomas! ~~ Jamie

Thomas bites his lip, "Minho, I can't do it, I'm sorry...I can't!" he turns and runs back away from the track field, he clutches his sketchbook to his chest tightly, closing his eyes as he goes into the Biology building, not even watching where he's going, and-

Smack!

He ran into and fell with someone, ON someone.

He opens his eyes and lets out a shrill shriek, it was Newt he ran into.

Newt.

He was sitting on the very man who he was dreaming of every night since 11th grade, the man he couldn't stop drawing, painting, sculpting-

Even photographing.

Thomas' sketchbook hits the floor, sending a few loose papers, with sketches of Newt around them.

He felt like he was gonna faint.

-

Newt tumbles to the ground with a grunt, but nothing more. Stunned a little, he looks at the boy - or, man, rather - atop of him.

"Thomas?" Newt asks in his thick British accent. He helps the younger man to his feet before noticing the papers scattered around him.

Papers with drawings of him. Clothed. Shirtless. On his motorcycle.  _Pictures?_ Only one question whirs in Newt's mind. Where did Thomas get them?

Snapping out of his daze, Newt helps gather the papers and hands them back to the brunet. He's rather intrigued by the thought of Thomas drawing him, especially since he couldn't rip his eyes from the shy brunet.

Who, by the way, was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous.

-

Thomas blushes deeply and stutters, "N-Newt" he manages to squeak out as he's handed the papers and pictures.

He barely registers that Newt had seen the pictures and sketches, he adjusts his glasses, stuttering and unable to form an actual sentence, he realizes he's still on the blonde and blushes darker than before, his ears pinking, as he scrambles to get off the man and scoot back a bit.

"S-s-sorry, I-I'm so sorry....d-didn't mean to...." he stutters badly, fidgeting with his hoodie sleeve and biting his bottom lip.

Then the thoughts came in. What if Newt hated him now? What if he thought he was a freak? Or some obsessed pervert??

Before he could even process what was happening, tears welled in his eyes, he's scared, he tries to hide his face.

-

Almost half-instinctively, Newt puts a hand on Thomas' shoulder. "Don't be sorry," he says, managing a smile.

Then Newt sees the tears spilling over Thomas' cheeks. He uses his thumb to brush the tears. "Hey," Newt speaks, looking Thomas in the eye. "Tommy, it's fine."

He smiles lightly, brushing the last tears away. "I don't mind," Newt confesses. "I wasn't... upset. Intrigued fits it better." He smiles again, still looking into Thomas' eyes.

-

Thomas' heart pounds in his chest, he bites his lip unable to look away from those chocolate eyes, even if he wanted to, which he didn't.

"Intrigued?" he squeaks, before adjusting his glasses again nervously, breathing a shaky breath.

He never keeps eye contact for more than ten seconds with anyone but Newt, it never ceased to amaze him, it also, ALWAYS, made his heart flutter and his body tingle, he marveled at his body's incredible talent for making it to where he can't run in embarrassment, or at all for that matter, when he is near Newt.

Thanks body, thanks a lot....

-

"Yes, intrigued," Newt says, holding back a chuckle because he can _see_ Thomas' wanting to run, but he's plastered right on the spot.

Newt notices Thomas biting his lip again. Damn, that was cute, but he was sure he'd bite his lip in two. "Stop it, shank," Newt teases, "You're going to bite your bloody lip off."

The chuckle Newt was holding back escapes, and he knows he should get going, back to class, but he can't...

Something holds him back, and whether or not it's his own rush of shaky breaths and pounding heartbeats or if it's just Thomas' eyes, he doesn't know. He thinks it's a bit of both.

And there's nothing he can do to bloody stop it.

-

Thomas moves without thinking, gently grabbing Newt's wrist, looking at him shyly, "I-I want to draw you..." he starts and stops.

He blushes, "With y-your permission....th-this time..." he tears his gaze away from the blonde's, to look at the floor, blushing more.

"Please..." he whines before he can stop himself.

-

Electricity courses through his body, spawning at the contact point. It almost made Newt jump, but one thing it did accomplish was making his heart thunder in his chest. "Draw me?" Newt manages through the sound of the blood rushing behind his ears.

Newt looks at Thomas, who's still staring at the floor, blushing as red as a wild rose. "Sure, Tommy," Newt agrees.

"But-" he starts, holding up a finger. "You have to do it, full body. Naked."

-

Thomas gasps and looks at the blonde, his mouth opening and closing dumbly, turning impossibly darker, "N-naked" he whimpers before biting his lip again, fidgeting with his hoodie sleeve again.

"O-okay" he stutters, he wanted to kiss the blonde, but was afraid he'd freak out, his heart was pounding now he looked at his hand, where he was pretty much holding Newt's wrist for ransom, and licked his top lip absentmindedly.

He made a noise he didn't recognize as human with a blush as he let go of Newt's wrist.

"when?" he asks shyly, breathing shakily.

-

Newt can't help but chuckle at Thomas' reaction. He figured the brunet would act this way, and it was certainly a sight for sore eyes. "Whenever is best for you, Tommy. Whenever you're comfortable," Newt says, pulling Thomas' hand back into his.

"You look like you're bloody burning," Newt tells the younger man. He fixes his leather jacket's collar with his other hand. He knows that Thomas' is probably burning with embarrassment. He's cute when he's shy, Newt thinks.

His eyes widen when he realizes he said it out loud, plenty loud for Thomas to hear.

-

Thomas loses it.

All control of his brain-to-mouth filter? Gone.

"Newt I like you! I've always liked you! Ever since the day I met you!" he slams his hand over his mouth to shut himself up before his dirty secrets poured out.

His eyes widen and he fears he may actually faint now, he tries to avoid eye contact now, opting to look at the ceiling, his face beet red.

-

If Newt's heart was only thundering earlier, it's racing like a freight train now. Newt can only stare at Thomas, his mouth gaping, his eyes so wide they may as well burst out of their sockets.

"What?" he chokes out thinly, his voice barely a whisper. He's never been so bloody shocked in his life. He's used to the girls swooning over him - even trying to take his jacket at times - but _Thomas?_

It all came down to this. He was dreaming. Plain and simple. Because Thomas would never, ever, _ever_ like him like... that. Impossible! Thomas, the shy, slightly nerdy, amazing artist, liking someone like... him? He wasn't... his type, was he?

Unless Thomas had a dirty kink he was hiding.

And that... Newt felt hot at the thought.

-

Thomas felt okay for the moment and uncovered his mouth, only to realize he was gonna spill again.

10.

Seconds.

Later.

"I never stop thinking about you, and how you move, the way you look, the way you get off your bike when you arrive at school, how you lick your lips and touch your mouth, god even the way you smoke, it's all just....god....you, you're....so...."

Thomas blushes, feeling a bit lightheaded.

"Amazing....hot...just...." he sighs, and bites his lip, "Awesome...."

-

Then, this time, Newt's cheeks flare so quickly you'd think he'd just bitten the world's hottest pepper. He was so used to being swooned over by girls... but again, hearing from Thomas just... amazed him? No, the English language - or any language for that matter - would ever describe how he felt right now.

He couldn't talk, not yet. His heart was still thundering and his eyes were still huge, but he closes his mouth and licks his lips. His eyes stare into Thomas'.

Instincts - or impatience - take over Newt; he doesn't even know he's kissing Thomas until he opens his eyes.

-

Thomas makes a surprised noise in his throat and kisses back, his hands immediately going to grip the front of Newt's jacket, he blushes, having absolutely no clue as to what happens after their lips touch, he read Harry Potter fanfiction but that was different. Wasn't it?

Yeah, it had to be.

People aren't magic.

Fairy tales had magic, people, they had science, anime had alchemy.

Not real life though, all science.

-

Newt's tongue breaks through Thomas' lips, a taste of tastes. He's pretty sure Thomas can taste the cigarettes on his tongue. He can taste what he can only assume is pencil eraser... because he's seen Thomas chewing his eraser plenty of times.

He only breaks the kiss when he's gasping for breath, his breathing erratic. He doesn't know how it came to be that Thomas - the _shyest person ever_ \- was the one who confessed it first.

"Tommy," Newt suddenly says, his eyes wide. "Your classes! You- I've held you up too bloody long. I don't mind on my side, my teachers are used to it, but..." he stares into Thomas' eyes again.

-

The brunette blushes as he catches his breath, "I'm Harkin's favorite student, I don't piss her off, she'll be fine, she likes my current sculpt project anyways, thinks it's sexy....pisses me off though..."

He picks up his sketchbook after letting go of Newt's jacket, and starts to get up.

"I should show you some of my sculptures sometime soon..." he says, before biting his lip.

-

"I can come with you," Newt replies, taking Thomas' hand in his again. "Why does it piss you off? Is she a shank?"

Just the thought of someone pissing off Tommy made Newt growl in his throat. He couldn't help it, he was naturally protective. He knows that since the teacher is a female, he can just use his looks to get her off of his back, but it still makes his blood boil.

Newt glances at Tommy again, smiling lightly at the young brunet. "You know, there's a new museum opening this weekend... you want to come? It's art and stuff so I thought maybe we could go... you know, together?"

-

"oh? Sure you can come..." he blushes at their hands, "No...she's cool....I just don't like how she looks at my sculptures, she tells me they're sexy, especially my newest one, and I don't feel too happy about her staring....I just..." he huffs.

"You'll see why...."

Thomas blushes, "the one that's doing the student showcase for the entire opening week? I-I'd love to go with you" he stutters a bit.

-

"Alright," Newt says, "It's a date then," he adds, just to get a response out of Thomas.

Newt can only wonder what Thomas means. He nods at Thomas and pulls him lightly as they start for the building.

"Oh!" Newt gasps. "I'm glad you said yes, because I already bought the tickets. Last two shucking ones left, consider yourself lucky," he says with a sly grin. He pulls the tickets out of his pocket, handing one to Thomas.

-

Thomas blushes when he is handed the ticket, he leads the way to the sculpting class.

"I have pieces in the showcase...." he says as he leads Newt to the room once they're in the building, he opens the door and goes in, holding it for Newt.

"Ah! Mr. Greene!" the strawberry blonde says with a giggle, her hair up in a messy bun, she double-takes, "And guest?"

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Harkin, this is my- boyfriend-" he blurts out, "He wanted to see some of my sculptures and my new project..."

The woman giggles, "So he's the muse? The subject?" she chuckles, "Tell me later, you know where the store area is, and the finished works dear, go on"

Thomas bites his lip and leads Newt to a door at the back of the room, "Don't freak out, please..."

-

Newt glances at the teacher for a second before fixing his jacket again. He follows Thomas to the door.

"Boyfriend, eh, Tommy?" Newt teases with a smile.

Truth be told, despite his teasing, Newt has never felt this happy in his entire life. He just hopes, though, that he can figure out a way to make this last.

And then Newt remembers. "Tommy," he says, "What will your uncle think?"

Newt knows about Thomas' parents. Thomas told him one morning... the morning after they met, actually. He stares at the brunet, awaiting an answer.

-

Thomas blushes, "He already knew I liked you....I kinda never shut up about you.....my sister swats me on the back of the head when I babble about you sometimes because I get detailed...."

He opens the door and leads the blonde to the far side of the room, to his sculptures, and blushes deeply.

There's one of Newt's bike, a hand holding a lighter, a wolf, a face- Newt's, bust sculpt of Newt- shirtless, and-

An unfinished medium sculpture of- Newt himself, full body, with a cigarette.

All are very detailed, and painted, except the unfinished one of course.

"I get angry with Ms. Harkin because.....my muse....is you...and I get jealous when she's says they're good, especially my current work," he nods at the unfinished sculpture.

-

"Whoa," Newt breathes. "Tommy, who the shuck taught you this stuff? They're all bloody amazing!"

Newt stares at all of the art, his mouth falling agape again. He turns to Thomas.

"You don't need to be jealous, Tommy," he assures the brunet. "She's not...a boy," Newt says.

-

"My dad....before he...." he trails off, and bites his lip, looking at Newt.

"learned painting from him too....drawing was from my mom...." he feels a pain in his heart.

"so you've always liked boys? It's okay, not judging, I have too.....from a distance....now you know that I like you, like A LOT...." he blushes and sighs.

"my other pieces are already packed for the showcase...."

-

"Tommy," Newt says sadly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't talk about it- I shouldn't have bloody asked."

Newt sighs too; he shouldn't have asked. He can see how it hurts Thomas. He pulls the brunet closer to him, hugs him.

"I'm sorry," he whispers into Thomas' hair. "I'm such a shuckface sometimes. You can come over to my place after school since it's a Friday... the opening is tomorrow, maybe we could... I don't know, watch a movie at my place or something?" He felt the urge to make it up to Thomas...

-

Thomas hugs back, "It's fine....that sounds nice actually....but I get out of school after you...." he says before looking up abit, the blonde was a few inches taller than him, he blushes lightly.

"I want to do it, m-maybe I can do that drawing while I'm there...." he blushes more, his eyes meeting the chocolate eyes.

"I-I wanna kiss again...." he stutters, before burying his face on the blonde's shoulder.


	2. Movies & Museums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Newt arrive at Newt's place for their night together and things get interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We regret nothing
> 
> Um, Hoodie... you mean we?? c:
> 
> PS Thomas' hoodie is a shucking Pikachu hoodie, with the ears!

Thomas gets out of class early that afternoon, so he texts Newt.

To: Newt <3  
I got out of class early, where do you want me to wait for you?

He presses send.

He adjusts his glasses before leaving the building, feeling a bit awkward because his classes models were all his friends, again, and that was never, ever, not awkward.

-

Newt knows the text is from Thomas before he even opens his phone.

To: Tommy  
Parking lot's cool.

He sends the text as he closes his locker, leaving his backpack in it like he does every Friday.

He walks out to the parking lot, and he sees Thomas leaning against the wall.

"Hey, Tommy," Newt says as he walks up to the brunet.

-

Thomas blushes a bit and fidgets with his hair.

"Hey Newt" he says with a smile, sending off a text to his uncle that he'll be dropping by to gets some things before heading to Newt's place and ignoring the incoming text from his sister, Brenda.

"How was the rest of your day?"

-

"Eh, the usual. Had a million bloody shanks cramming me in the hallway, asking me about you and stuff," Newt replies with a shake of his head. "'Course, I gave em an earful."

He smiles and kisses Thomas' cheek, tangling their fingers together. He flexes his shoulders before dropping Thomas' hand.

"You go get your stuff, okay?" Newt asks. "I'll be waiting at my house. I'm sure you know where that is," he smiles again before heading for his motorcycle.

-

"Yeah I know..." Thomas blushes and goes after him.

"Newt wait!" he catches the blonde's hand and blushes more, fidgeting with his hair a bit.

"C-Can I kiss you?" he asks, his honeywhiskey eyes meeting the chocolate brown ones.

-

"Sure," Newt says with a small smirk.

Newt pulls in the brunet, flush against his body, before kissing him. By now, the parking lot is vacant, all of the other students long since gone home.

"Alright, Tommy," Newt snickers as he pulls back. "Get going, shank." He flashes Thomas another smile before hopping onto his motorcycle and pulling out of the parking lot.

-

Thomas watched him leave before heading to the bus stop, he looks at the sky, noticing the clouds he makes a mental note to get his umbrella.

When the bus arrives he gets on and sits in the back next to the window, watching for his street.

Once home, he is cornered by Brenda, "Are you finally dating the British boy? Have you kissed yet?? You're blushing! You did! Have safe sex! If he hurts you, I will kill him..."

Thomas looks at his little brother Chuck for help and the teen just laughs.

Thomas gets everything that he needs together in a bag and grabs his umbrella, he then heads back downstairs to find his Uncle and Aunt looking at him, Vince spoke, "Let him know I'm a Veteran with multiple guns in my possession, and if he hurts you I will shoot him..."

Then Mary, with a polite smile, "I'm sure you'll tell him all about me being a scientist, but I will castrate home if he hurts you Thomas, good luck by the way," she chuckles.

Thomas smiled at them and hugged them both before he left the house, gripping his umbrella in his right hand, blushing because his Aunt had slipped condoms and lube into his bag, it started to rain hard and he opened his umbrella, and continued to walk.

Soon he found Newt's place, it was bigger than his house, he closed his umbrella.

He went in the gate and up the steps and knocked on the door.

His heart was hammering in his chest so bad he thought he'd die right there.

-

Newt opens the door and finds an almost too-embarrassed looking Thomas. He knows that his family was teasing him; he's talked about it before.

"Were they at it again, Tommy?" Newt asks with a chuckle, ushering the brunet inside and closing the door behind him. "I'm assuming most of them threatened to kill me?"

Newt takes Thomas' bag and tosses it on the couch. "What movie?" he questions, plopping on the other side of the couch.

-

"My uncle and aunt told me to remind you who they were, Chuck didn't really care, he's always been okay with me and you possibly being together and now we are...." he blushes.

"Um, got any scary ones? Or anything from Guillermo Del Toro? I love Pan's Labyrinth..." he smiles as he sits next to Newt, blushing again.

"Don't let me forget, I'm gonna draw you at some point tonight...." then a thought crosses Thomas' mind, a movie he hasn't seen yet, and of course his brain-to-mouth filter stops working, "Do you have Fifty Shades of Gray? I haven't seen it yet...." he blushes deeply and fidgets with the bottom of his hoodie.

-

 _"Fifty Shades of Grey?"_ Newt asks in disbelief. "You're kidding, right? You've got to be bloody kidding." Despite his disbelief, a large, teasing smile covers his face.

"Mm, no, I was thinking something like a comedy. You ever seen Dumb and Dumber? Hilarious," Newt glances at Thomas.

"What did you pack over there, Tommy?" asks Newt, reaching his hand over to grab the bag, stopping halfway when Thomas reddens.

"You hiding something?" Newt asks with a sly grin.

-

"I'm serious, I've never seen it....I've seen Dumb and Dumber...." he says before biting his lip and looking at his bag.

"M-my Aunt shoved something in my bag before I left...I haven't checked it yet..." he didn't look, but with Mary being a scientist, he was sure it was condoms and lube.

He looks at the blonde, his face now deep red, "I have an idea of what though...she's just trying to look out for me....but it's just too weird sometimes...especially since she knows all too well, I'm not....active....and never have done.....THAT....." he opts for staring at the floor now, "My own aunt does my medical exams, you'd think she'd think about that, right? I never even kissed someone until we kissed in the hallway..."

He fidgets with his hoodie again.

-

"You mean-" Newt gasps. "She packed condoms didn't she!"

Newt yanks the bag from Thomas' side before Thomas has a chance to stop him. He pulls it open and his mouth falls agape at what he sees. Even his cheeks redden.

"Thomas. I think- I was right." He slowly pulls out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms.

"Tommy, where-" Newt goes darker at the thought. "Where did your aunt... get this stuff?"

-

He blushes darkly, "she bought it I guess, after you went to your class I texted Brenda to tell her I was finally dating you, I-I guess she blabbed, my aunt said something about safe....sex-" he darkens impossibly darker, "So did Brenda..."

He somehow finds the ability to explain a previous statement, "I've never...done it....ever....you were my first kiss too, I've only read about how kisses can get in fan fiction for god's sake....I don't read anything sexy either....Minho tried to get me to check out a porn site a few weeks back and he had to explain to me what porn was, and teased me because I didn't know...."

He bites his lip, "I'm a virgin in every sense of the word...."

He looks a bit ashamed and fidgets with his hoodie.

-

"Well," Newt says, still a bit embarrassed. "It's so early. I mean- what couple jumps into sex on the first day of their relationship?!"

Noticing Thomas' ashamed look, Newt holds Thomas' face in his hands. "Don't be ashamed, love. It's fine. Only sex I've ever had was when I was shitfaced drunk." Newt tries to add on a reassuring laugh but it comes out more like a nervous whimper.

"Tommy, love," Newt whispers, "We don't have to do it if it makes you uncomfortable."

-

Thomas grabs Newt's left wrist softly and turns his face to kiss the blonde's palm.

"I thought someday I might have been able to have the balls to tell you I liked you, and hoped we would be together, I seriously.....didn't go to parties....didn't date anyone....basically hid myself from that stuff, because I wanted to be with you..." he bites his lip and nuzzles Newt's hand.

"if I hadn't ran into you at school today, after Minho teased me about you and tried to get me to join the Runners, to get your attention....I never would've been able to admit to you that I liked you.... I think Minho knew that..."

He sighs and slowly brings his eyes to meet Newt's.

-

"Tommy," is all Newt can bring himself to say. He doesn't know what to do at first, but then he leans in, closer to Thomas.

"I love you. Only you," Newt promises before he leans closer.

Their lips touch, almost hesitantly because Newt doesn't want to hurt Thomas, but eventually Newt finally melts into the kiss.

-

Thomas kisses back softly, sighing a bit, he touches Newt's cheek, not really sure what to do next.

Fidgeting with his hoodie sleeve with the other hand.

-

It's all Newt can do not to laugh because he can sense Thomas' almost-confusion. He eventually pulls back, smiling at the brunet.

"So," he says, "What movie? Or do you want to skip the movie and get on to drawing?"

Newt stares at Thomas, waiting for an answer, direly hoping that he didn't make things awkward.

-

Thomas blushes a bit, "What happens after your lips touch when you kiss?"

He blushes deeply and fidgets more, "also....I wanna watch a movie still....d-do you have it though? The one...I asked about?"

He blushes more.

-

"Probably, I usually just buy whatever bloody movie is at the store, cos believe it or not I watch a lot of movies." Newt chuckles lightly before getting off the couch and flipping through his movies.

"After our lips touch?" Newt asks. "Eh, depends. Usually you do the touchy feely stuff and people kiss with their tongues." He smiles lightly, "I can be more detailed though, unless this is awkward enough. Cos I don't have to be looking at you to know you're blushing, Tommy."

"What's the name of the one you wanted?"

-

Thomas blushes again, "F-Fifty Shades of Grey" he stutters a bit, "I haven't seen it..."

He fidgets a bit, "Does it feel good? To u-use tongue in a kiss?"

He watches the blonde as he adjusts his glasses.

-

"Tommy," Newt scoffs in a teasing manner, "If it didn't feel good, why would people still be doing it?"

He flips through his movies before pulling out a disc. "Yeah, I guess I do have this bloody thing. Don't know why though..." Newt ducks his head, trying - and probably failing - to hide his blush.

-

Thomas blushes cutely, "good point..."

He fidgets with his hoodie deciding to pull it off but keeps his long sleeve batman shirt on, not realizing it rides up when he pulls off his hoodie, showing off some recent bruises from Gally and some scars.

-

Newt puts the disc into his DVD player and presses play. He turns around and sits back down on the couch with a relaxed sigh. He turns to Thomas and gasps upon realizing Thomas' arms.

"Tommy!" Newt gasps a bit too loudly, "What the shuck happened?!"

Newt doesn't want to scare Thomas, so he lowers his voice. "Tommy," Newt says, placing a comforting hand on Thomas' shoulder, "Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

-

Thomas looks abit shocked and bites his lip before pulling off his shirt, revealing purple, black, green, blue, and yellow spotting over his chest, stomach, back, and arms.

There's also scars, littering his body.

"I still get bullied....half the scars are from accidents when I was running, or b-biking..." he sighs.

"I try to ignore it...so they don't bother me but....it still hurts sometimes..." he tries not to cry, he really does, but he didn't want Newt to see these, so he does cry, hugging the blonde tight.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you!"


	3. My Bully Is Dating Your Best Friend?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas talk about Thomas' bully and discover something.
> 
> Newt knows the guy because his best friend Alby is dating the shank! 
> 
> And has been dating him since high school, Newt knew the guy was a bully, but didn't know about all the people he bullied, he'd only seen Ben get bullied by him in high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be angst here!
> 
> NOTE: We didn't mean for this to get so long we're just addicted to writing...this went in a lot of ways we never meant for it to go...0-0

Thomas cries on Newt for a few minutes.

He just couldn't hold back the tears he's been holding in for 3 years, since Gally's bullying got worse.

More painful.

More violent.

-

"Tommy," Newt manages, his grip on the trembling brunet tightening.

"Don't tell me Gally's the one doing this," Newt pleads. He feels his own tears spill over out of fright for the boy he cares most about.

Soon Newt feels himself trembling along with Thomas, and he doesn't know he's sobbing with him until he makes a strangled noise.

"I'm sorry, Tommy," Newt chokes out.

-

Thomas inhales sharply upon hearing Gally's name, he trembles, "I-It is G-Gally..." he chokes out.

"H-how did you know?" he buries his face against the blonde's chest sobbing again.

He grips at the back of Newt's shirt, reassuring himself he was really there.

With Newt.

Safe.

-

"Cos Gally is my best friend's boyfriend," Newt says, his stomach lurching with a sickening realization.

"Tommy," Newt gasps, wide-eyed. "Oh no. No, no, no. This isn't good at all."

Newt's practically frozen, his hand that was tracing circles on Thomas' back not moving anymore. He doesn't let go of Thomas, no, instead he hugs him tighter.

"I should've bloody noticed," Newt lets his head fall onto Thomas' shoulder this time, the tears and sobs escaping the both of them. "It's my fault you've been getting hurt this long."

-

"N-no it's not, Gally just hates my guts a-and hates that I'm an artist...."

Thomas sobs, even though the bruises and scrapes didn't hurt anymore, his emotions did.

"Newt, I-it's not your fault..." he tries to be strong and sound normal, but his voice cracks, he looks at the blonde and moves to wipe his own tears.

"D-don't ever blame yourself for this, not ever.....I-it's my fault for being a c-coward and not fighting b-back..."

-

Newt's eyes grow angry. "You're not a bloody coward!" he shouts, a bit too loud before lowering his voice and ducking his head.

"Sorry, Tommy," he whispers, trying not to let Thomas see his tears. He probably fails, but that's what he feels like right now. A bloody failure.

"I should have-" he cuts himself off, turning around so Thomas can't see his face at all, cos it's covered in tears. He ignores the movie in the background, all he wants to do is snap the shuck CD.

-

Thomas surges forward, pushing Newt down onto his back, forcing the blonde to look at him, then he kisses him quickly before pulling back and blushing deeply, hoping he didn't hurt Newt.

"S-sorry...." he backs up and turns to dig through his bag for something he bought for Newt the week before but had been to chicken to give him, pulls out a small gift, wrapped in orange paper with a blue bow.

"I got this for you a week ago....but I-I was too scared to give it to you...sorry for the wrapping...complimentary colors y'know..." he hands the present to the blonde.

"I saw it and thought of you but I figured you'd think I-I was weird if I gave it to you..." he bit his lip, hard so it turned white.

-

Newt gasps with the quick shove, and he quickly pulls himself back up, wiping away the trails of tears on his cheeks.

"It's alright, Tommy," Newt assures the brunet before taking the gift carefully and unwrapping it.

He gasps, smiling brightly. "Oh, Tommy," he whispers, "It's so beautiful. It's not weird at all!"

Newt snags the brunet in a large hug, laughing lightly and burying his face in his shoulder. "I love you," he says.

-

Thomas blushes and hugs back, "I love you too, Newt" he says with a smile, he nuzzles the blonde's neck.

"This will probably be a weird question, but can I take a shower, I can feel the road rash on my back and it doesn't feel pretty...."

He turns around to show Newt a makeshift bandage patch job on his back.

"A-and I need help getting the bandage off..." he sighs.

-

"Of course, Tommy," Newt says, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

He reaches over and slowly peels back the bandage, not wanting to hurt Thomas. Newt winces roughly, gasping loudly.

"Shuck, Tommy, what happened?!" he asks as he gets up and grabs some hydrogen peroxide he'd left in his kitchen from whenever he hurt himself on his motorcycle.

"This is gonna burn like hell, brace yourself, Tommy," Newt whispers.

-

Thomas chuckled, "It's not from Gally, don't worry, I wrecked on my bike a few days back on the way to school,"

He sighes before continuing, "some asshole in a car turned too fast, and I hit the breaks so hard to avoid getting hit I flipped my bike, and skidded across the ground pretty bad, my Aunt and uncle had to pick gravel and glass out of my back for four hours..."

He tenses up and bites his lip, nodding for the blonde to just do it.

-

"Shuck, Tommy," Newt shakes his head, "Better a little road rash than being dead, though."

Newt uncaps the peroxide before dabbing some onto some cotton swabs. He presses the cotton swab onto Thomas' back, and it fizzes a great deal. Newt feels Thomas flinch roughly.

"It's alright, Tommy, just bloody hold on," he assures the brunet, before dabbing it some more.

It continues to fizz. After a good fifteen minutes of fizzing, yelling, flinching, and a whole load of "Tommy, hold still!", the wound is clean.

"Alright, Tommy," Newt speaks, "You brought pajamas, right?"

-

"Yeah, some shorts and my aunt made me pack underwear and I also have clothes for tomorrow, but I forgot a nightshirt...."

He looks over his shoulder at the blonde with a light blush and a smile.

"can we actually watch the movie after I get dressed?"

-

"Yeah, but hold on a second," Newt says. He jumps off the couch and quickly heads upstairs.

He comes back down holding a long sleeve baby blue shirt, and a light blush on his cheeks.

"Um...this might not be my color but...whatever, use it," he smiles, giving the shirt to Thomas.

"Go get in the shower, shank," he snickers.

-

Thomas laughs and gets his shorts and underwear, "Where's the bathroom, shank?" he says playfully.

He then stands and smiles at the blonde, big and goofy.

He blushes a bit.

-

"Oi," Newt groans in a teasing manner, "Do I have to do everything?" But he's smiling wide, something he hasn't done in a while.

He stands, grabbing Thomas' wrist and pulling him up the stairs and through his room, which was full of model motorcycles but also a whole ton of books.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a bookworm. Don't wanna hear it," Newt says playfully. He pulls Thomas into the master bathroom.

"This is the master, but there's like, five other bathrooms in the house. I have no idea why my bloody house is this big," he smiles.

-

"it's okay I like books too...ever read that one series, The Maze? My favorite characters are Dylan and Thomas, and I'm completely sure those two were in love...I also liked Ki Hong..." he looks around the bathroom in awe.

"Would you be offended if I started bringing my stuff here each time I came over and piece by piece I moved in?" he asks jokingly.

He puts down his stuff on the counter and takes off his glasses, pushing off his pants before Newt can even try for the door, forgetting the underwear he's wearing are NOT men's, and he walks over to the shower.

-

Newt shouldn't be standing here, staring at Thomas. Even worse, he shouldn't be turned on by the sight of Thomas in women's underwear. He turns away before it gets out of hand.

"Yeah, I've read them," Newt says, a full on blush coating his cheeks because he should most definitely _not_ be hard right now.

"Um, you can move in, if ya really bloody want too," Newt smiles lightly as he stares at his feet.

-

"Really? Thanks babe" he blushes deeply realizing what he called Newt, and turns on the water and taking off his underwear before getting into the shower.

"So who's your favorite character or characters, in The Maze series?" he says, loud enough to be heard over the water.

He lets the water soak his hair and body.

-

"Um," he murmurs. "I don't know, Thomas?"

He rocks on his heels as steam fills the shower. "Uh, you don't have to ask, you can use any soap in there."

Newt unknowingly fidgets with his thumbs. _When did I get so fidgety?_ he thinks. _Right, when I found out that Thomas wears ladies' undies. And when I found out that I like it._

_-_

"He's British, I like him cause he reminds me of you...." he chuckles and picks soap.

"Oh umm....sorry about my underwear, half my wardrobe is girl stuff....I-I like the way they feel, and how I look in them...I hope that's not too weird, I've never done it in public cause I'm too shy, so I won't embarrass you..."

He starts washing himself, "Wait that's not accurate, I did it a few times in middle school where I grew up, everyone in town thought I was cute..."

-

"Don't be sorry," Newt blurts out. "I think it's cute."

His cheeks go dark red, but he doesn't care. "It kinda- um," he fidgets some more. He lowers his voice so much that it's barely a whisper. "Turns me on..."

He rocks even faster on his heels, something he does when he's nervous.

-

Thomas isn't sure he heard that right or if he was hearing things, "C-Can you repeat that?" he stutters.

He starts to rinse himself off, waiting for an answer, he rinses his hair too.

He bites his lip as he turns off the water and opens the shower door a bit.

"I uh...need a towel..." he blushes cutely.

-

Newt hands Thomas a towel, trying his damnedest not to look. He does so successfully, and turns back around.

"Um," Newt continues to rock on his feet, swinging his arms by his side. He's sure he's never been this nervous in his entire life. "I said that it's cute, and..."

He's not sure if he can even repeat the last part. He's sure his cheeks are flaming by now.

"It kinda turns me on..."

-

Thomas blushes deeply as he steps out of the shower, drying his hair a bit before wrapping the towel around his waist.

"It d-does?" Thomas stutters, blushing more as he walks over to the counter where his stuff is and dries himself the rest of the way before dropping the towel.

He gets his underwear and pulls them on, they are blue and silk, and they show off his ass a bit, he then grabs his shorts, which turn out to be girls pj shorts with the Batman symbol on the ass.

He turns to face Newt as he pulls on the shirt and it's a bit long but it works, "How do I look?" he blushes cutely.

-

Newt turns and smiles. "Sexy, 'specially with that shirt. Guess I'm gonna have to start giving ya my bloody shirts, eh?" Newt snickers.

His arms wrap around Thomas' waist and he pulls them flush against each other. He kisses Thomas' neck.

"You're shucking hot," he whispers between kisses.

-

Thomas blushes cutely, "That good?"

He moans softly at the action, surprised a bit because his neck is really sensitive apparently.

"I-I am?" he blushes darkly and turns his head a bit to kiss the blonde's cheek, shyly.

-

"Of course you are, ya dumb shank," Newt snickers, pulling his head back, but not pulling away from Thomas.

"I wouldn't hate you, numnuts." Newt smiles, kissing Thomas' hair.

"Come on, we can go watch the movie now."

-

Thomas blushes cutely, "Yeah let's...."

The brunette catches Newt's left hand and holds it, entwining their fingers.

"Y-you know, you're pretty hot too..." he blushes deeply now.

-

"I try," Newt says with a playful smirk. "Nah, I'm kidding. Thank you," he says.

Newt tugs the both of them downstairs and restarts the movie.

"If I'm being honest," he whispers, "I haven't watched this before."

-

Thomas laughs, "And you asked me if I was serious?"

Thomas smiles and sits on the couch.

He looks at the blonde and blushes a bit, "Your skin is really soft you know....I always thought that, even your hands..."

-

"Um, yes, cos from what I heard, it sucks," Newt snickers again, but there's a faint blush on his cheeks.

Newt stares at his hand for a while. "Like, baby soft?" he asks as he maneuvers them to where Thomas' head is in his lap.

He strokes Thomas' hair absently, paying more attention to the brunet rather than the movie.

-

Thomas smiles, "Not quite, but pretty soft..."

He leans into the feather light touches, leaning on Newt a bit as he watches the movie.

Slowly his face turning darker and darker red throughout the movie.

By the end he has a full body blush, he sighs, "Homigod.....that was....wow."

-

"Yeah," Newt sighs. "You ready to draw me? Cos we don't have a long time before we have to go to bed."

Newt keeps playing with Thomas' hair absently, staring at the brunet.

"I'll give Gally an earful tomorrow," Newt says, his voice thick with determination.

-

Thomas nods and gets out his sketchbook and a pencil, "Um, get ready and....uh...p-pose..." he stutters and blushes.

He blushes more, fidgeting with his pencil.

"I'll start when you're ready..."

-

A devilish smirk makes it's way onto Newt's face. "You still up for the challenge?" Newt teases.

His smirk widens. "You do remember the challenge, right?"

Newt looks almost sinister, but he's more teasing than anything.

-

Thomas nods frantically almost looking like a rag doll and stops before he gets dizzy.

"I can do it, I-I want to, too..." he blushes deeply.

He fidgets more than before.

-

"Oi, stop that nonsense before your bloody glasses fall off of your shuck face," Newt laughs.

He stands, pulling off his jacket and shirt. He turns around to kick off his shoes, and when he does, it reveals a lot of scars on his back and arms.

"Half body or full body?" he asks, not even remembering his exposed scars.

-

The brunette blushes a bit, he's seen Newt shirtless before but right now he feels like he has a fire in his belly.

He looks over the man quickly, and yeah, that was a bad idea, he felt hotter now.

"Whichever is more comfortable for you, but you said you wanted me to draw you naked so...." Thomas' got a full body blush again, his eyes roaming all over the blonde, as usual when he draws or takes pictures of him.

-

"U-um," Newt finds himself stuttering when he looks down and remembers his scars.

God knows that the scars on his legs and lower waist are much worse.

"Um, I changed my mind," he says quickly, too quickly, and he trips over his words. "We can just do this."

He hopes he doesn't sound too nervous, even though he's sure he's going to fall because he's tripping over his own feet.

-

Thomas averts his eyes staring at his sketchbook in shame, "It's okay... I shouldn't have asked"

He starts drawing himself from memory and Newt from memory as well, after a few minutes he stops and puts his sketchbook down with his pencil before getting up and hugs Newt.

"I'm sorry, it was rude of me to ask...I don't ever wanna make you uncomfortable..." he kisses Newt's cheek.

"We should probably get to bed anyways...."

-

"No! No, it's not you. It's just, my dad... He's the reason I'm this way today..."

Newt feels blamed, but he doesn't know why. "You can still draw me."

Newt knows the exact question Thomas is going to ask, and he's not scared to admit it.

"You can ask that question," he says. "I know you're wondering what happened to him."

-

Thomas hands Newt his sketchbook, "I don't wanna make you uncomfortable..."

"I did it from memory...just now, not very detailed but..." he trails off and bites his lip.

"I won't ask, I'll wait for you to tell me when YOU are ready....okay?" he kisses Newt's cheek.

"I love you, so I'll wait" he smiles a bit.

-

"Wow, Tommy, its beautiful." Newt smiles back.

"I want you to know, Tommy, I don't like secrets," he says. "You remember Mr. Janson? That stupid history teacher?"

Newt takes a breath. "He was my dad. And I was okay with him beating me around... But when I saw how he... Treated you, taunting you with bad grades..."

"I killed him, Tommy. Last week, I killed him. The cops don't even know yet," Newt turns around, his face burning with shame.

"I killed my own dad."

-

Thomas gasps, for more than one reason, like how did Newt know about what Janson tried to do? And Janson was Newt's dad! Was that how he knew? Did Janson brag about trying to molest him to his own son? The thought made Thomas' stomach churn.

Newt killed Janson.

His dad.

Thomas hugged Newt tightly and cried, he wasn't going to be hurt, but he was worried so he spoke up, "I'll take care of that....I'm not gonna lose you not when I just got you..."

He kissed Newt softly, he was messed up from seeing his parents die, and his twin brother in the hospital but that was a secret, but he really wanted to tell Newt about Stuart, he silently decided to, "Newt, I have something to tell you..."

-

"You shouldn't...kiss me...I'll get you involved in whatever mess I got myself into," Newt whimpers. Newt turns around, and his eyes are wide with fear he didn't know he had.

"Tommy," he takes a huge breath, "I turned myself in over the phone before you got here. I wanted you to come over so I could say goodbye."

Sirens come from outside and Newt's eyes grow wider.

"Tommy! Tell me, now!" His hands grip Thomas' shoulders tightly, and he pulls Thomas closer and kisses him. "Hurry! They're gonna be here soon!"

Tears spill over Newt's eyes and he hugs Thomas tightly.

"I couldn't deal with someone innocent getting the blame. You were in his class, Tommy. The classmates saw him do that to you. The police could've thought that you had the perfect motive." Newt takes another deep, shaky breath.

"Tommy, I did this for you."

-

Thomas spoke quickly, "I have a twin, his name is Stuart, he was in the hospital for years but he lives downtown now, he's a cop, he would do anything for me, Newt, I'm sorry" he kisses Newt and pulls on a his pants for the next day.

He looks a bit irritated, "You. Won't. Be. Hurt." he says with a growl heading to his backpack and pulling a knife out.

"My uncle makes me carry it, no time to explain, I'm sorry" he shoves it in his pocket and knocks Newt out before heading outside coming face to face with Stuart.

"Tomsy? What the hell??" the blue eyed twin asked, looking terrified.

He whispers, "Please don't. I love him, if you take him away, I'll never forgive you Stu...I'll never talk to you again, and I'll never visit you again and I will kill myself..."

"Tomsy...." Stuart huffs before adjusting his glasses, "You fucking owe me, I get all the kisses I want you asshat, this will be listed as a prank and I will burn the Rat bastard myself..." he turns to his deputies and signs false alarm and one yells that he can take the night off because they all know Thomas and Thomas practically shoves his brother into the house.

"You knocked him out?" Stuart asked looking at the blonde on the floor.

"No choice..." Thomas replied.

"Finally got the guy you wanted, shoulda known he'd be protective over you, I woulda killed Rat bastard, but blondie beat me to the punch...."

-

"Thomas, wha-" Before Newt can say anything Thomas hits him and all he knows is black.

_"Tommy?" Newt's voice echoes in the empty room. There isn't any paint on the walls. Shuck, there aren't any walls at all. Just nothing, white, plain nothing. Newt wonders how his feet are still stable._

_"Tommy?!" Newt calls again, more worried now._

_He hears a scream. Thomas' scream. Newt's eyes widen and he runs, but he doesn't know where the scream came from._

_"TOMMY!?!" Newt practically screeches, spinning in circles until he finally sees Thomas._

_Newt runs as fast as his legs will allow, but it feels like he's dragging 100 pounds of dead weight behind him. He finally arrives and he finds his dad approaching Thomas with a knife._

_"DAD!" Newt hisses, anger blooming in his chest. "Leave him alone!"  
_

_Janson's head turns and stares at his son. "What, you care about this idiot?" he gets closer to Thomas._

_"Dad," Newt's voice is scared now, "Don't hurt-"_

_His dad hurls the knife and it hits Thomas square in the chest._

_"TOMMY! NOOOOO!!!!!!!" Newt screams, catching Thomas before he falls._

Newt's eyes pop open and a scream escapes his lips. His chest is heaving. He has no idea where the nightmare came from, but he can't forget it. His eyes clear and he stares at the two twins in front of him.

"Um, Tommy, why the hell..." Newt trails off, vaguely remembering what Thomas told him. He notices they're staring at him with surprise and realizes his chest is still heaving.

The horrible nightmare makes it's way back into his mind and he curls up, not bothering to get up. He just wants to sleep.

He wants to explain to them why he screamed, but he's drained. He knows they'll ask him though. He's in for a hell of a ride.

-

Thomas freaks out when Newt wakes up and watches him curl up, he shakes Newt's shoulder, "Newt what's wrong?"

Stuart looks concerned too, his blue eyes focusing on his brother and the blonde, "Are you okay Newt? Thomas thought knocking you out was the only way to get to me first..."

Thomas whines and shakes the blonde again, "Newt please tell me what's wrong...you're safe, I made sure...."

Thomas looks at Stuart for help and Stuart mouths _I don't know..._ and takes off his bulletproof vest off.

He bites his lip and looks at Thomas with a worried glint in his eye.

-

"I-it's..." Newt sighs, not bothering to uncurl. "Nothing. I'm fine," he lies.

His breathing slows, finally, and he looks up at Newt and...the cop?

"If you're gonna bloody arrest me, quit waiting for me to ride off in the sunset with you and get onto it," he says with a sarcastic tone.

"Tommy, why'd you knock me out, shank? Now my head's gonna throb something fierce," he tries to smile but it's easy to see that it's forced.

Newt groans when he turns onto his back. "Why do I hurt so badly?" he grumbles.

-

Thomas whines again, "Sorry..." he looks at Stuart who now has off his sheriff polo off, showing off his tight white v-neck and his 6 pack abs, he was more toned there than Thomags.

"I'm not arresting you, I'm actually jealous I didn't get to your dad first....by the way, why was your last name different? Yours is Isaac...." the blue eyed twin adjusts his glasses and sits on the couch.

Thomas shoves his pants off so he just in his shorts and underwear again and pulls Newt into a hug.

Stuart 'ahems', "Where's my kisses Tomsy?" he asks with a chuckle.

Thomas sticks his tongue out at him, "Stu! I'm trying to make Newt feel better! I hit him so I could talk to you!"

"You didn't have to though!" Stuart singsongs, "How long have you guys been together? Have you guys made the beast with two backs yet? Who bottoms? My money's on Tomsy, he's so submissive and cute!"

 _"Stuart!!!"_ Thomas snaps, looking at his brother with a glare.

-

Newt's cheeks redden at the strange conversation. "Um. We only just got together today. And, no, shuckface, we haven't had sex yet."

"My last name? It was my mom's..." his eyes go downcast and he lowers his head. "My dad killed her."

Newt gasps. "Tommy, you're hugging me too bloody tight," he manages. "Everything hurts."

Newt's cheeks go red again as he fixes his gaze on the cop. "Do y'all have some weird incest thing going on that I don't know about? Hate to be the one to ask, but."

"I had a nightmare, I guess." Newt blurts. "It was of my dad and you, Tommy. My dad was being an ass, but everything was white... there wasn't any walls or any shuck like that. It was weird. Except, when I found you... my dad... he..." Newt can't dare finish, burying his face in Thomas' shoulder. He let out a strangled sound that sounded so inhuman he didn't know he could produce it.

He supposed that maybe even baddest of baddasses had their crying times, too.

-

Thomas holds the blonde close, "He can't get me now, you made sure of it..." he kisses the blonde's hair softly.

Stuart laughs, "Maybe. Why? Oh can I high five you by the way?"

Thomas glares at his brother as the man got up and came over kneeling by them.

"He's cute Tomsy, but not my type, I like Asians, Minho to be exact, he's the only one of your friend who know about me other than Aris..." the blue eyed twin chuckles low and smirks evilly.

Thomas knows all too well that look means trouble, _"Stuart"_ he warns, "Don't. You. Dare." he yelps when his brother pulls him off Newt and into his lap.

"Newt, have you seen his birthmark yet?"

Thomas' eyes widen in terror, "Stuart! No that's embarrassing! Stuart have mercy! Newt close your eyes don't look!"

Stuart kisses Thomas' shoulder, "Ah, ah, ah. You haven't shown him yet? Tsk-tsk, that's rude..."

-

Newt feels himself growing protective - and jealous - when Stuart kisses Thomas' shoulder.

"Stuart, Tommy looks rather uncomfortable," Newt says, trying to keep the growl from his voice. "Cant you just let him go? We have this art thing to go to and we need sleep."

Newt finally gives in and glares at the cop. This was too odd for his liking.

"Stuart, why are you kissing MY boyfriend's shoulder?" He lets the question slip, throwing as much jealousy and protectiveness in the words as he could.

-

Stuart chuckles, "You didn't know about me until just before I got here did you?" he smiles a bit.

"I play this game a lot, it's weird I know but Thomas is never forced to deal with me kissing his shoulders or hugging him, or putting him on my lap, it's my way of showing him love, I could've been an asshole and took his virginity after I got out of the hospital from my cancer mishap, but I'm not that kind of guy...Tomsy is a virgin, but I taught him how to masturbate, and I love him, but I wouldn't do anything that wasn't something he was okay with..." he looks at Thomas' face and how red the whiskey-eyed twin was.

"Newt" Thomas blushes deeply and squeals when Stuart shoves his underwear and shorts to show Newt the red birthmark that looks like a scar curving into Thomas' groin, and actually spreads around the base of his dick, and onto part of it.

Thomas is blushing like mad, his eyes closed tight, he repeats, "Sorry sorry sorry" like a mantra.

Stuart whispers, "Open your eyes, Newt's looking" to Thomas and the whiskey-eyed twin does, getting a full body blush as he does, the blonde was indeed looking, and Thomas bit his lip.

-

 _This is so weird,_ Newt thought, _So shucking weird. This guy has a thing for his brother? Or... do they have things for each other? ARE THEY TOGETHER?! No. Cos Tommy loves me. Oh my god! What if Tommy wants us all three together!? That would be... shuck, what the hell am I thinking?!_

Newt quickly averts his eyes when he realizes he's been staring too long. His cheeks go deep red.

"Um," is all he can manage, and it comes out like an embarrassed whimper and Newt swears he's never felt so uncomfortable in his life.

_So these guys have things for each other? Or Stuart has something for Tommy? Or... what? What is going on here? Why is Tommy comfortable like this? WHAT DID THAT GUY SAY!? He could've taken his- NO... WHAT? Wait so Tommy is okay with Stuart seeing his dick? What the fuck? Are these- no, cos Tommy is a virgin._

Newt's thoughts are all over the place, and he realizes they're staring at him because he's paper white. He feels strangely dizzy.

"So-" Newt chokes out. "You guys have things for each other? Or is this-" he stutters and feels even more dizzy. "-Is this one-sided or..."

 _It has to be one-sided cos Tommy is with me. Unless Tommy likes us both? Oh my god! No, oh my shuck no. That- no. NO._ _We are totally NOT getting together, and that is just NO. God, why am I so uncomfortable? I feel dizzy. And awkward.  
_

Newt tries to talk again but ends up stuttering a bunch of gibberish. If possible, he goes even more white before he gets too dizzy to sit up properly. He can barely feel himself fall to the ground, can barely see his eyes drooping.

He knows this is just shock. He can only hope they don't take it the wrong way before his vision fades into blackness once more.

-

Thomas fixes his clothes and scrambles over to Newt with a yelp, "Newt! Newt! Oh god no!! Nononono!!" he panics and Stuart hurries over too.

"Newt, don't leave me! Please!" Thomas pulls the blonde to him, sobbing hard.

"Tomsy, I need to look at him, I took those medical courses, remember? I'm an EMT" Stuart says and has to pry Newt from Thomas' arms and watches his twin freak out, but he focuses on helping the blonde, checking his pulse and listening to his lungs.

"It's shock, Tomsy I really need you to not have a fucking panic attack right now, get me a cup of water, some ice and your bandana you always have, stat!" he watches Thomas get up, breathing hard and go off to do as he's told.

Stuart checks Newt's eyes by flashlight like he was taught, "Don't you dare fucking leave, you hurt my brother and I'll be pissed, I'll bring you back from the dead just to kill you again! You make him so happy!" he starts to cry and Thomas comes back with the requested items, Stuart takes the bandana and puts some ice on it and folds it up before putting it to Newt's forehead, the blonde was burning up, he sucks up his fear to look strong so Thomas doesn't see how scared he is.

Thomas sobs into his hands, terrified of the whole situation, he passes out.

Stuart hears the thud and looks over at Thomas, "Tomsy!!!" he panics and starts to cry, afraid he might lose his brother and be alone, he goes on a room search, finding the upstairs bedroom that seems to be Newt's and carries the men up one at a time and gets them into the bed, he manages to get them into a safer state of health before passing out in the hallway sitting against a wall.

...

Thomas wakes up a few minutes before midnight and notices he's in Newt's room, he hears soft, steady breathing, he rolls over to see Newt sleeping, he blushes when he sees the blonde is shirtless, he lifts the blanket a bit to see his brother did the proper medical thing of leaving him in boxers, Thomas can't stop blushing when he sees the outline of the blonde's dick through his underwear.

Thomas looses all rational thoughts and rolls onto his back, shoving his shorts and underwear down enough to free his hardening dick, he pulls up his legs into a bent position and starts to jerk off, blushing and closing his eyes, imagining it's Newt's hand and not his own, he moans cutely, unable to control his voice, _"Newt~"_.

-

Newt groans, feeling his head throb uncontrollably. He doesn't want to open his eyes, he's floating in such a decent state of bliss. He doesn't remember how he got into his bed, but he certainly doesn't want to get out.

That is, until he hears Thomas moan right next to him. His eyes pop open and he slowly turns his head. His cheeks flare because Thomas is _right next to him jerking off._

 _What- this is really hot and I don't know what to do, I don't want to interrupt cos that would be too awkward,_ Newt thinks. _Oh god someone please help me cos I'm really turned on and I can't do anything_ _!!!!! What the shuck am I supposed to do, cos Tommy is right next to me, and I want to screw him. That's wrong. But it's true. And now I'm hard cos I want to screw Tommy and I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!!  
_

Newt carefully takes in a quiet breath, hoping Thomas didn't hear him.

_OH GOD. His head is thrown back and that neck is so tempting and I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!! Why can't I do anything. Cos that would be weird and Tommy would be too surprised and embarrassed. I don't like embarrassing him... but what if he likes it? What the hell... he's my boyfriend. But it's our first day. He didn't bring the condoms up here either._

Newt looks at the bedside table.

 _Okay... maybe he did. What? Was someone planning for us to do this? I'm so... UGH!!!! Maybe I could kiss his neck. Just a peck. Oh now I'm itching to do that! Why did I think of that. I'm torturing myself. Ehm. It's now or never, right? Well what do I do? Move fast? I DON'T EVEN KNOW! What am I supposed to do? Just pretend that he's NOT SHUCKING JERKING OFF RIGHT NEXT TO ME?!!?!??!?!?!? How is that possible._ _Shuck it! He's so hot and I can't take it! HE'S TEASING ME WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING IT!_

Newt glances lightly at Thomas, but he doesn't want to do anything. So he just lets his cheeks grow red, he lets himself grow hard.

He waits for Thomas to notice him staring with lusty eyes.

-

Thomas thinks about something his brother said to try before trying to have sex but that would mean he needed lube, he stops his movements and opens his eyes, he sits up a bit and stills at seeing Newt from the corner of his eye.

_Holy shit! Was he awake when I-? No, no he wasn't. Oh shit was I really loud???_

He blushes deeply and tries to hide his very obvious boner, "Hey...." he says nervously, looking at the blonde.

"I-I'm sorry, I woke you up like _that_... I couldn't help it, you look so hot, even when you're asleep, I just..." he gets a full body blush again.

"I-I was imagining you touching me..."

-

A sharp intake of breath is all Newt manages for a moment.

"Tommy," he whispers, surprised at how _needy_ his voice sounds. "It's...alright."

_I really don't know where to go with this conversation even though I'm a grown man, but. I guess I have to be straightforward? Dammit. DAMN DAMN DAMN. Why did I wake up? Well actually I'm glad I did cos Tommy is hot... okay that sounds like I'm a perv. Is something wrong with me? No. Cos he's my boyfriend._

Newt reaches out and presses Thomas back to the bed. He maneuvers himself to where he's as close to Thomas as possible.

His neediness overtakes him and he kisses Thomas' neck, sucking at it, too. He finds himself needing more, like feeding a flame. The more he takes the more he wants.

"Tommy," Newt breathes. "Do you want me to take you? Cos-" he jabs a thumb over his shoulder. "There's condoms and lube over there."

-

Thomas moans cutely, "Newt please" he whines.

He looks at the blonde with a longing look, "I want you to, _I need you to_..."

Thomas pulls Newt down for a kiss, wanting everything the blonde could give him.

-

Newt stretches across the bed and grabs the condoms and lube. He opens the box of condoms and pulls one onto himself.

He kisses Thomas again. "I love you," he murmurs before slicking himself with the lube.

He climbs atop of Thomas and lines himself up with Thomas' entrance.

"Ya ready, babe?" asks Newt as he plants kisses on Thomas' collarbone.

-

Thomas kisses back, "I love you too"

He blushes deeply and nods.

"Y-Yeah" he stutters before moaning because apparently his collarbone is sensitive too.

-

"Okay," Newt murmurs, still kissing Thomas' neck and collarbone.

He presses into Thomas, stilling himself so he can allow Thomas to adjust, cos he knows Thomas has never done anything of the sorts.

"Are you okay, Tommy?" Newt asks, sucking a mark onto Thomas' neck.

-

Thomas moans cutely, and manages to hum an answer, "Mmhmm"

"Kiss me Newt~" he says, his voice already completely wrecked.

He wraps his arms over Newt's shoulders.

-

Newt purrs from deep in his in his throat and kisses Thomas. His head falls to the space between his shoulder and neck.

Newt begins to thrust in and out of Thomas as he nips his neck.

"Shuck, you're hot Tommy," Newt pants.

"...Even if it's hard to see you in the dark," he adds for humor.

-

Thomas moans low, "Newt, it feels good"

He kisses Newt with a soft sigh.

-

Newt continues to bite and suck Thomas' neck, murmuring a few praises here and there.

"Do you want me to go faster?" He asks, his voice barely a whisper.

-

Thomas moans a bit loudly.

"Please! Please Newt, I want more!"

He pulls him into a kiss, and there's a sound from the hallway but he barely registers it.

-

Newt's breaths turn into hot huffs as he picks up his pace.

"Such a...good boy..." Newt manages, his body coated in a sheen of sweat.

-

Thomas is coated in sweat too, he moans loudly and pants, "Newt!"

"Tomsy are you oka- HOLY FUCKIN SHIT!!!" Stuart yells from the doorway.

"Holy fuck...WOW guys just wow.... Homigod.... Damn Tomsy, you're cute like that, I wonder what Newt looks like now..." he chuckles.

"Sorry, I heard Tomsy, it woke me up" Stuart says, still staring at Thomas and Newt.

-

"What the-" Newt gasps and yanks the covers over their naked bodies.

"WHAT THE FUCK STUART?!" Newt yelps, his body covered in a full blush.

"Um...I thought you'd gone home..." He whimpers, burying his face in Thomas' neck.

"Somebody kill me," he whines.

Newt feels his whole body flaming and lets another whine out. 

"You weren't meant to see this..."

-

Thomas is trying to hide under Newt, blushing badly too, his whole body tinted red.

"Stuart...." he whines, hiding his face in the crook of Newt's neck.

Stuart chuckles again, "Well I did, _and_ I'm glad you take such good care of my twin, an might I add you boys are hot"

Thomas squeaks and tries to hide more, _"Stu you're embarrassing meeeee..."_ he whines, nuzzling his face into Newt's chest.

-

Newt doesn't say anything, just yanks the covers over their heads, too.

"Embarrassing. I'm so shucking embarrassed," Newt whispers into Thomas' ear.

Newt's frozen and he can't bring himself to move.

"Tommy," Newt whimpers quietly. "Why is your brother still in my room?! We need to get changed..."

Newt wants to shrink into nothing. Disappear.

-

"I-I don't know..." Thomas whines nuzzling into Newt's shoulder.

"So uuuuhh... I'm gonna go downstairs" Stuart sighes before running a hand through his hair before leaving with an inhuman whine.

"Oh thank god...." Thomas whines and hugs Newt, "I'm sorry..."

-

"Ehm. Don't be sorry... That was just... Embarrassing," Newt says, flinging the blanket off.

Newt pulls out of Thomas and takes the condom off. 

"We can, you know, FINISH... When we're actually alone." He grabs his sweats and a T-shirt along with his boxers. He dresses himself and tosses Thomas some clothes.

"Just get dressed, we can sleep. Do you still want to go tomorrow?" Newt asks.

-

Thomas watches Newt and groans, "God you're hot....yeah that's a good idea... Stu killed it...BAD..."

He pulls on the clothes, blushing still.

"You're amazing" he smiles stupidly and opens his arms making a cute face, "Cuddle with me?"

-

Newt smiles and wraps his arms around Thomas' waist and pulls him onto the bed.

"What a buzzkill," Newt says playfully, burrowing his face into Thomas' neck and pulling the blankets over them.

"I love you," he whispers before they both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O-O
> 
> Jamie- Oi, Hoodie. 'Twas a very painful chapter indeed. That was really...long and full of plot twists.


	4. Showcasing My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to the museum and Thomas gets a bit nervous about the showcase and showing Newt what he's made.
> 
> And Newt meets the rest of Thomas' family (he's already met Brenda and Stuart)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stuff to be in this one, we hope you guys like it!

Thomas woke up before Newt and got in the shower.

He got all cleaned up and got his clothes for the day on, he'd chosen to look openly gay today, already knowing from the last two showcases that his fans like that he loves a boy.

He smiled at himself with a giggle at how happy they would be to find he is with that boy now.

He heads downstairs and sits on his brother to wake him up.

Stuart shoves him off with a squeal and they start play-wrestling and laughing like idiots.

-

Newt rolls over half-asleep, opening his eyes tiredly upon hearing the rustling downstairs.

"Tommy?" Newt asks, his voice muffled by the pillow his face is in.

Newt swings his legs over the side of the bed and stretches.

He pulls on some jeans and a T-shirt, running his fingers lazily through his hair.

Newt goes downstairs and snickers at the sight.

"Tommy?" Newt questions, his face pulled up in a smile.

-

Thomas looks over at Newt, his brother in a headlock between his thighs.

"Hey babe," he giggles as Stuart taps out and he gets off him.

"We call it 'twin fight club' we do it a lot when I visit him or he visits me, its a morning thing," he smiles and kisses Newt's cheek.

"Wasn't sure if the kitchen was allowed to be touched..."

Stuart laughs, "He woulda cooked for us!"

-

Newt playfully bows and throws his left hand over.

"The kitchen's all yours, Your Highness," Newt smirks, his eyes teasing.

He stands properly and lets out a giggle.

-

Thomas giggles and shoves Newt playfully and kisses him softly before heading to the kitchen.

Kk

Stuart pushes Newt in front of himself so they're both following Thomas.

"Newt look at his ass in those capris," Stuart chuckles, pointing at Thomas' ass.

Thomas rolls his eyes and laughs, "Stu! Stop teasing my boyfriend!"

Stuart laughs, "I'm your twin, but I am older, it's my job to annoy you guys!"

-

c

Newt snickers, "Stuart, his doesn't have to wear capris to have a nice ass."

"So," he says, still laughing, "What are you serving, my Prince?"

-

Stuart laughs.

Thomas chuckles, "You'll see," he hums, getting ingredients that are used for cinnamon rolls.

Stuart squeals and Thomas looks at him, "No telling!"

-

Newt playfully shoves Thomas, "No secrets!" He whines falsely.

His face face is upturned in a smile as he giggles again.

-

Thomas giggles and finds a big bowl to make the dough.

"It'll be delicious, don't worry," he kisses Newt softly.

Stuart smiles, "I know what he's making, but if I tell you Tomsy will gut me."

Thomas smirks and adjusts his glasses, "Damn straight."

Stuart smiles like the Cheshire Cat, "And neither of us is," he laughs, his blue eyes shining.

-

"But I'll tell you something: just cos we ain't straight doesn't mean we're bent," Newt says, smiling widely.

"Tommyyyyy," Newt whines falsely again, "Tell meeee!"

-

Thomas laughs, "It wouldn't be a surprise then."

He mixes brown sugar and cinnamon together with some butter and starts making strips with the dough.

Stuart reaches over to try to help and Thomas swats his hand away.

"I can do it, I'm a grown ass man..."

Stuart whines.

-

"I hate surprises," Newt says, falsely pouting.

Newt turns to Stuart. "You off today?" he asks with a curious cock of his head.

-

"Yeah, I haven't seen Tomsy for almost so the crew is letting me off for the day," he smiles.

"Don't worry I won't be too annoying."

Thomas smiles as he starts putting the mixture on the strips and rolling them up, "Do you have a cookie sheet babe?"

-

"Yeah, in the cabinet by the oven," he says, gesturing to the cabinet on the left of the oven.

"Um, sorry for passing out yesterday?" It comes out like a question and Newt nervously rubs the back of his neck.

"I didn't offend you, did I?"

-

Stuart shrugs and smiles, "Nah, it's fine."

Thomas gets the cookie sheets and puts the rolls on it.

"I'm a bit nervous about today..."

"About the fans or about your art?" Stuart asks.

"Both..." Thomas says shifting from foot to foot before setting the temperature for the oven.

-

"Good," Newt says.

"Don't worry, Tommy. i'm sure it'll be fine," Newt speaks reassuringly.

He absentmindedly rocks on his heels.

-

Thomas puts the rolls in the oven and sets the timer.

"I hope so....I'm suprised you haven't noticed what I'm making babe..." he smiles as he starts making the icing.

Stuart sniffs the air, "Tomsy you're goddamn amazing at cooking you know that?"

"Mama always said-" Thomas singsongs with Stuart.

"A way to a man's heart is through his stomach!" they say in unison and break out in a fit of laughter.

Stuart chuckles, "Made it to mine, and you made it to your pretty Newt's heart without him even tasting your food yet, I told you you're irresistible Tomsy."

Thomas blushes, "Shut it Stu."

-

"Mm, I'm sure I know," Newt smirks.

"That's for sure," Newt grins stupidly, "Once I got to know the guy, it was hard to stay away..."

He snickers.

-

Stuart laughs, "Damn right!"

Thomas is red as a tomato now, "Do you like sweets hun?"

He offers a taste of the icing.

Stuart makes an inhuman sound, "You never let me taste it..."

Thomas ignores him, watching Newt.

-

"Tommy," Newt laughs, "You should see me...I eat sweets all the time!"

Newt takes the taste, letting out an 'mm' upon doing so.

"Damn Tommy, you should open a bakery!"

-

"Stu and Uncle Vince say that a lot, maybe I'll make you dinner tonight~" he winks and giggles.

Stuart huffs, "You guys are fucking adorable."

Thomas adjusts his glasses and leans over the counter to glare at his brother.

"What? You are!" Stuart says defensively, holding his hands up.

"Stop picking on us Stu."

Stuart grumbles, "You know your ass is right in front of Newt right?"

Thomas turns beet red.

-

Newt snickers again.

"Hey," he says, "I don't have a problem. It's sure a sight for sore eyes."

He snickers again and wiggles his eyebrows.

-

Thomas squeaks and blushes.

Stuart chuckles, "You like Tomsy's ass a lot don't ya blondie~" he teases.

Thomas blushes more and turns around to face Newt, ALMOST losing his balance he turned so quick.

He adjusts his glasses, "I'm sorry Stu's such a pervert!"

-

Newt laughs.

"It's fine, Tommy," he giggles.

"Who wouldn't like Tommy's ass?" Newt laughs again.

-

Stuart laughs, "An insane person!"

Thomas squeaks as the timer goes off and gets a potholder to get the pan out with and takes the pan out, closing the oven before setting the pan on the stove.

"Violá, Cinnamon Rolls!" he says triumphantly.

"Now they gotta cool abit before he can add the icing," Stuart says simply before checking his phone and laughing.

"Tomsy, Min's freaking the fuck out about you disappearing yesterday, he's really worried," he says.

Thomas looks flustered, "Tell him I'm okay."

Stuart sends off a text and his phone buzzes again, "He's demanding to know where I'M hiding you."

"Why?"

Stuart scoffs, "Have we not been over this twenty billion times before??"

"Oh yeah....fuck.....ummm.... I don't know what to say then..."

-

"Ooh," Newt says, his stomach growling as if on cue.

"Why don't you just tell him you're with me?" 

Newt cocks his head.

-

Stuart chuckles, "I just told him, now he's freaking out more"

Thomas bites his lip.

Stuart smirks, "He's gonna be at the showcase because of his photography....and he wants to go with you guys so he's gonna be here before you leave"

Thomas shrieks, "Jesus Christ! Stu! Why??"

Stuart full out laughs, "Because I'm an asshole."

-

"I don't see the problem, Tommy," Newt says surely.

"I have a car, too, you know. There's room," he smirks.

His expression grows suspicious, "Or am I missing something?"

-

Stuart laughs as Thomas groans, "Min likes Tomsy, and you" he says with a smug grin.

Thomas smacks at him like a kid.

Stuart chuckles, "Tomsy is nervous about him being around you now"

Thomas walks around the counter and stands in front of Stuart glaring at him with his hands on his hips.

"Twin powers, I know what Tomsy is thinking a lot...."

Thomas huffs, "And I ran from him yesterday because I got too scared to join the Runners team..."

Stuart smiles, "Call me if he tries anything, I'll come by and detain him or something" he looks at Newt, "I'll do the dishes and get everything cleaned up then I'll be on my way to see Tomsy's art, but if anything happens, my number is in your speed dial now too..."

-

"Oh," Newt says, cos what else would he say?

"This just got awkward." Newt states simply.

His cheeks go red without him knowing.

-

Thomas' face is flaring so bad you'd think he ate a ghost pepper.

Stuart goes around the counter with Tomas to help him ice the cinnamon rolls and get them onto plates for the three of them.

"Tomsy's known about Min's crush on you both for about a year now, and Min has known since the day Tomsy met you that he liked you, Min's liked you both since he first met you" Stuart says matter-of-factly.

Thomas squirms inwardly, fidgeting with his arwarmers.

-

"More awkward! More awkward," Newt manages.

"So he has a crush on both of us?!" Newt questions, his eyes flickering between Thomas and Stuart.

And then he gets a really hot thought and whimpers involuntarily.

-

Thomas nods frantically and closes his eyes tight, "YES" he whines.

Stuart bursts into a fit out giggles, "Oh my god so cute!"

Thomas opts for stuffing his face, he's hungry and he really doesn't want to say anything right now so he eats.

Stuart chuckles and watches him, "Slow down you animal!"

Thomas' blush has spread to his ears and down his neck.

-

"What do you say when you find out your friend has a crush on you and your boyfriend?" Newt questions.

'And what do you do when you're turned on by it?!' he adds on silently.

He rocks on his heels again, trying to ignore the severely hot thoughts and takes a bite of a cinnamon roll.

"These are delicious, thanks Tommy," Newt smiles nervously, unknowingly rocking on his heels faster, so fast that he's sure to topple over.

-

Stuart looks a bit worried, "Are you okay? And not sure, unless you like him back, I really don't know."

Thomas finishes eating first, still blushing, "You're welcome," he kisses Newt's cheek as he takes his plate to the sink.

Stuart eats as he watches the two.

There was no question as to _why_ the hot Asian track star liked them, they were fucking adorable.

Admittedly though, Stuart was a bit jealous, he's seen Minho without a shirt, and knows about lower because of Thomas' detailed account once after seeing him in the school showers, that the guy is fucking blessed.

-

"I-I don't know," Newt mutters, still rocking.

He didn't even register the question and didn't even know if that was the right answer.

"Well how do you feel about it, Tommy?" Newt asks quietly.

He trips over his own feet and falls face-first into the counter.

"Ow," he mutters, his face burning with embarrassment.

"Um, I'm okay, kind of."

-

Thomas panics and checks his face, "Are you sure? You hit pretty hard..."

Thomas bites his lip.

Stuart watches them quietly now.

"I don't know, should we talk to him?" Thomas asks, then there's a knock on the door.

Stuart stands, "I got it!" he heads for the door.

-

"I'm fine. Kind of. Maybe. Probably not," Newt chuckles nervously.

He touches his face.

"I'm okay, just bleeding," he says. "And yeah, we should talk to him."

Minho cocks his head when Thomas' brother opens the door.

"Stuart? Where's Thomas?" he questions.

-

Stuart makes a weird sound, "In the kitchen helping Newt, he just hit his face on the counter."

Thomas squeaks, "Let's get you cleaned up..."

He tugs Newt over to the sink, looking very worried.

-

"Oh, um, can I come in?" Minho asks.

"Tommy, I'm fine, really." Newt says.

He touches his face again.

"Ow!" he hisses. "Am I bruised? Is it bad?"

-

Stuart nods and lets him in.

"No, just a scrape, you'll need butterfly tape though..." Thomas says as he cleans him up.

He smiles a bit and kisses him softly, "You can say you fought somebody and look more badass," he chuckles.

-

Newt snickers. "I do that all the time. Whenever I hurt myself, I lie. Cos once, I broke my arm falling off of a bike. I lied and said 'You should see the other guy.' It was hilarious," Newt laughs.

Minho nods a 'thanks' to Stuart before walking into the large house. He silently wonders why Newt would need such a big house for one person. As far as he knew, his family didn't care for him much.

Minho walks into the kitchen and notices Newt and Thomas.

"Hey guys," he says, smiling lightly.

-

Thomas looks over, "Heeeeyyyyyy."

He looks at Newt, then the floor.

Stuart comes back into the kitchen and chuckles.

-

Newt's eyebrows raise a little before falling back down.

"Hey, Minho," he says quietly, fiddling with his thumbs.

"I just, um..."

Minho chuckles. "Yeah, I know. Stuart told me."

"Stuart!" Newt whines, "I was supposed to lie!"

Minho snickers. "It's alright, Newt. I won't tell." He grins.

-

Thomas tries to disappear into Newt's chest, avoiding all possibility of eye contact with the Asian.

Stuart laughs, "Calm yourself Newt....hey what's wrong with Tomsy?"

Thomas visibly stiffens up with a squeak.

Stuart looks worried.

-

Newt looks at Thomas.

"Hey, Tommy," he whispers into the brunet's ear, "Is this awkward because of...you know?"

Minho laughs. "You'd be the one to care about your reputation, Newt," he says. "Almost like a teenage girl."

Newt glares at Minho and he puts on a straight face.

"Sorry..." he shrugs.

Newt focuses his attention back on Thomas.

-

Thomas nods.

Stuart blinks in disbelief, "Should I leave the room while you three deal with that?"

Thomas makes a weird sound between a whine and a squeak.

-

"Well, it's awkward for me, too," Newt assures the brunet. "I don't think I can look at Minho the same way ever again."

"Why?" Minho asks, cocking his head.

Newt's cheeks go red.

"I don't- why what?" he stutters, trying to cover up his embarrassment and hoping with everything ever that Minho is clueless as to what they're talking about.

-

Thomas squirms, "What do we do?" he whines.

Stuart just kinda goes back into the living room.

Thomas nuzzles Newt's chest.

-

"What are you guys whispering about over there?" Minho half-whines, half-groans in frustration.

"Nothing," Newt says quickly. "Nothing at all."

Minho's face changes into suspicion.

"You're a horrible liar, Newt."

"Are not!" Newt insists.

"Yes you are! I can see the lie in your eyes!" Minho retorts.

"I'm not lying," Newt replies, focusing on clearing his face. "I'm being honest."

Newt was sure this would work because he was the best liar he knew.

"You're being honest?  **Honest** honest?" Minho asks

"Yes."

"Fine," Minho sighs, "Can we go yet?"

"Um," Newt looks at Thomas, "Tommy?"

-

Thomas nods frantically, "Yes!"

He then tugs at Newt's shirt.

"C'mon," he blushes lightly.

-

"Alright, alright." Newt pulls himself up to his feet.

He grabs Minho's wrist and tugs him along with Thomas, blushing at the action.

"Stuart! We're going!"

-

"Okay!" Stuart says laughing a bit.

Thomas blushes cutely, trying to cling to Newt.

He tries to hide his blush, failing miserably.

-

"What is going ON with you guys?!" Minho asks as he's yanked along.

Newt looks at Thomas.

"Can I...?" he whispers.

"Can you WHAT?!" Minho groans.

-

Thomas nods frantically.

"We have to talk about it," he whispers to Newt.

-

"If we don't," Newt whispers in reply, "Minho's gonna lose his bloody head."

Newt stops once they reach the car and turns to Minho, and takes a deep breath.

"Minho, are you sure you can handle what I'm about to say...?" Newt asks, trying - and probably failing - to keep the blush from creeping down his neck.

"Yeah, sure, just spill it already," Minho nods.

"We know...about your crush on us, I mean," Newt says, not looking at either of the men in front of him.

"What?" Minho has a faint blush on his cheeks, "Who-who told you!?"

-

Thomas speaks up, "Y-you told me..."

He blushes deeply.

"A-about a year ago, when I was spending the night for the Body project for the photography class we had...."

He bites his lip, "You were drinking..."

-

Newt doesn't say anything, he only keeps his head ducked.

" _I_ told you my own secret?!" Minho yelps incredulously.

Newt can feel Minho's eyes boring into his soul.

"You're staring, Minho..." Newt whispers.

"Well how do you feel about it, now that you know?"

Newt goes red.

"Um. I don't know? I just- don't know. I have a boyfriend but it's not a no. But not a yes. So I don't know?" Newt looks at Thomas for help.

-

Thomas damn near faints because Minho looks at him too.

"Uh uh uhhh...." he gets a full body blush.

"I-I...." he whines, fidgeting with his armwarmers.

"Uuhm..."

-

'Help me!!!' Newt says silently with his eyes.

"Okay...Newt?" Minho turns back to the blond.

"Don't look at me! I don't know!" Newt cries, burying his face in his hands.

If he told Minho the truth, Thomas would kill him, for sure.

Newt whines again when he feels Minho's hand land on Newt's shoulder.

Alarms go off in his head.  _More than friendly! More than friendly!_

"It's alright, Newt," Minho says, and Newt can hear the frown in his voice. "We can just be friends. I get it."

_Say it, Newt. Say it, say it, SAY IT! Sayitsayitsayit!_

"I like you both, okay!?" Newt yelps, terrified out of his wits.

His eyes widen when he realizes he said that out loud.

"Oh shit." He buries himself in his hands again, trying to shrink into his jacket.

-

Thomas blushes deeply and squeaks.

Without really thinking about it he kisses both older men softly on the lips, first Newt, then Minho.

His full body blush darkens as he pulls them into his arms for a hug.

-

Newt lets out a sound between a whine and a squeal.

Minho, on the other hand, is silent and wide eyed.

"Did that just happen?" Newt finally says, staring at the brunette and Minho.

Minho grins like an idiot. "Yes."

Newt's smile disappears though. "Um. We just...you know Stuart is still here?"

Minho shrugs. "So? You're not... _afraid_ of him, are you?" he teases.

"Last night was a bit strange, that's all..." Newt goes a bit red.

"Spill!" Minho yells.

Newt snickers, "Who's the teenage girl now?"

-

Thomas giggles.

He smiles a bit, "Minho knows Stuart's weird as hell."

He smiles, "How many of your pictures are of me and Newt? All of them I bet," he kisses both men again.

-

"We should get going now, though," Newt checks his watch.

"Aaand we're late," he groans, but he can't stop smiling.

"So are we a thing or not?" Minho asks.

"Shank, if we weren't a thing, why would we still be in a circle?" Newt questions, thwacking Minho's head.

"Ow! I'm gonna get you back!" Minho yelps, stretching across Thomas to get at Newt.

Newt leans away from Minho's hand.

"Too slow!" he snickers.

"Asshat," Minho fake pouts, but finally he can't stop the smile.

-

Thomas giggles more.

"Let's go!" he whines.

He blushes and smiles, whispering to Newt, "I've seen Minho naked in the school showers...."

He snickers, "He's huge!" he finishes kissing Newt's cheek.

-

"Tommy!!" Newt half-whines half-scolds, his cheeks going red.

"Not right next to the guy!" Newt wants to hide himself again. "Don't say anything like that ever again unless it's in text!"

He opens the back door of the car and shoves Minho in.

"Ow! I wanted shotgun!" Minho cries.

"Too bad," Newt snickers, shoving Thomas in the passenger side.

He hops in the front and closes the door.

-

"Awh! Why not?" Thomas whines.

Thomas laughs, "Minho, Newt's embarrassed cause I told him about your body!" he whines.

He turns enough to see the Asian, doing his best puppy-eyed, pouty look.

-

"Tommyyyy!" Newt cries, burying his face in his arms.

Minho snickers. "Newt's just jealous," he grins.

Newt goes red.

"Are not!" he whines loudly.

"Yes you are," Minho smirks.

"But I'm noooot!!!!" Newt whimpers.

"Yeah-huh."

Newt just groans and turns the key in the ignition.

"Ha! You are!" Minho laughs.

"Shut up!!!" Newt cries again.

"Jealous, jealous, jealous!!!" Minho chuckles.

"Nooooo!!!" Newt howls, stepping on the gas.

-

Thomas gets buckled up.

"I could show you in a drawing, I have amazing photographic memory."

He looks back at Minho again, "I also have photos from the _last_ Body project..."

-

"No pictures!" Newt whines. "Please not now. It's already awkward."

"You're just jealous, Newt!" Minho laughs.

"Shut up, Minho," Newt groans.

"Not until you admit it," the Asian smirks.

"Fine!" Newt yelps. "I'm jealous. There. Happy?"

Minho snickers. "Alright, I'll be quiet."

-

Thomas blushes, "Funny you should say that..."

And looks back at Minho mouthing, 'I just fucking remembered some stuff I have in the showcase!'

He blushes fiercely, looking like a cherry.

-

Minho accidentally lets out a snicker and covers his mouth quickly.

"Oh god, what now?!" Newt groans.

Minho shakes his head 'nothing'.

"Yeah, right," Newt sighs.

He looks at Thomas.

"At least this isn't as awkward as last night," he says, managing a small smile.

"You never did tell me what happened last night?"

"Tommy...?" Newt asks with red cheeks.

-

"Uuuhhh.... My brother....is a creepy pervert.....he showed Newt my birthmark, and _kindawalkedinonus,_ " he finishes quickly.

He knows Minho has always found his birthmark interesting, he got to see it while working on the last Body project, he blushes thinking about it.

He also knew Minho could easily decipher that last bit, and awaited the teasing.

-

Newt whines inwardly and blushes profusely.

"Stuart... _walked in on you?!_ Oh my god!! Was he weird? I bet he was weird. What happened? How did you react?!"

Newt whines again. "I passed out, actually..." he whispers.

"Wait. You passed out during sex?!" Minho cries.

"NO!!!!" Newt yelps, his cheeks growing darker. "Nonono! I passed out cos it was really weird at first when Stuart kissed Tommy's shoulder."

"Wait a minute...why was Stuart at your house anyway? Wasn't he on duty?" Minho cocks his head.

"Um..." Newt trails off, not sure if he should tell Minho or not.

He decides it'd be better to hear it from his own mouth.

"I kinda killed my dad. Mr. Janson? Yeah...I killed him cos of what he did to Tommy," Newt says.

"You...didn't go to jail??? How come?? Did Thomas do something?? You're a killer??? Oh my god, that's so-"

"MINHO!!" Newt cries. "Stop! It's bad enough as it is. Tommy knocked me out, that's all."

"'That's all'? What???" Minho questions.

"Enough questions!" Newt yells, his frustration finally getting at him. "Enough. Bloody. Questions. Just don't talk about it. Ever. Ever ever. Stuart lied to the other cops. He told them it was a false alarm."

 _"What??????_ He lied!? No way! You're so lucky! What if they find out? What if-"

**_"MINHO!!!!!"_ **

"Sorry!" Minho yelps, flinching in his seat.

-

Thomas checked his phone to find Stuart had sent him the official report, he opens the message.

He pales as he reads it, letting out a sigh of relief when he finished.

"Newt passed out because Stu was acting weird when he showed him my birthmark..." he says steadily.

He looks at his phone as his brother calls on Skype, he answers, "Hey Sherrif Asshat."

"Good to see you're okay, sorry, had to go through some shit to get that done, Paige was up my ass, once I had everything explained she laughed and was all smiley and shit, I didn't give names, but she knows YOU are safe Tomsy, she was very happy when I told her I'd make sure you were still safe by being on watch and guarding you..."

 _"Paige?!! PAIGE GOT INVOLVED??!!!"_ he practically shrieks.

"Calm down, at least she is up my ass and not yours," Stuart visibly gags, "I _hate_ women..."

Thomas sighs, "Gotta go, we're here, don't you dare show up in your swat uniform."

Stuart makes a weird sound, "Fine Greenbean!"

"And don't call me that!" he ends the call huffing angrily and hitting the dashboard with a shriek.

"I hate it when he calls me that!!"

-

"Tommy!" Newt jumps. "Don't- never mind. Are you okay?"

He looks at Thomas, visibly worried.

"You scared me!" Newt whines, his thumping heart an obvious sign of the truth.

"Baby," Minho snickers.

Newt shoots him a glare full of daggers.

"Damn, if looks could kill, I'd be dead right now."

"Minho!!! Shut your face!" Newt groans.

"Shank," the blond mutters.

"Slinthead."

"Shuckface."

Newt glares at Minho harder and the Asian finally shuts up.

"Alright, Minho, you have a ticket, right?" Newt asks.

"Yeah," Minho nods.

"Alright, let's go, shanks," Newt says, hopping out of the car.

-

"I'm fine....my mom called me that when I was little because my legs and arms were really long, he sounds like mom did when he says it..." Thomas sighs as he gets out of the car.

He fixes his clothes and shrieks in surprise as his family swarms him.

Brenda laughs, "Didn't think we'd miss your showcase did you?"

"No..."

Chuck fist bumps Minho and looks at Newt, "You hurt my brother, and I will make you eat your own teeth, I gave Minho the same warning the first time he visited so he knows the warnings, I'm Chuck, Thomas' adopted brother."

He turns as Vince and Mary come closer, Mary speaks first, "I'm Mary, Thomas Aunt, you know my warning already, assuming Thomas told you, I'm a scientist, doctor, and genetic engineer..." she smiles.

Vince spoke next, "I'm Vince, Thomas' uncle and I'm ex-military and a Navy Seal, I own forty guns, and 80 types of blades, including three katana's from blade masters in Japan....enough said," he ruffles Thomas' hair.

Brenda just smiles, "I'm Thomas' sister, you hurt him, it hurts me, I will castrate your British penis and make you eat it if you hurt him..." she turns to Minho, "Hey Chinaman," she laughs.

-

"I'm Korean!" Minho cries in frustration.

Newt just looks at Thomas with wide eyes.

"I get the point," he whimpers quietly, fidgeting with his thumbs.

"Don't worry, Newt," Minho assures the blond.

Newt looks at him like he's crazy. He points at Brenda.

"She wants to cut off my nuts and make me eat them!" he yelps.

Minho laughs. "Just don't hurt Thomas and you'll be fine."

"Why would I hurt Tommy?" Newt asks.

"I never said you would. I said DON'T."

"They want to kill me," Newt murmurs under his breath.

They probably would if they found out that he killed a man.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post, I may finish it on my own when I get a computer but I'm not sure...sorry again

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
